Funding is requested for a microVAX computer which will support the research work of more than 20 NIH funded projects in the laboratories of more than 15 investigators in the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF). The requested computer will be used to (a) operate a Sequence Analysis Software Package (SASP) for the handling and searching of both nucleic acid and protein sequence data, (b) operate an Evans-Sutherland Computer Graphic System for displaying three-dimensional structure of proteins, and (c) calculate research data in enzymne kinetics, statistics and others. The justifications for the requested instrument are as follows. (1) Many research projects in the OMRF are involved in either nucleic acid sequences or protein sequences. There are needs for better data handling capability for DNA sequence determination, better capability for data analysis (such as secondary structure predictions etc.), and better capability to compare sequence data with those in the databank. These needs can be met by the SASP. (2) For the display of protein three-dimensional structures in order to examine their functions, an Evans-Sutherland Computer Graphic System has been acquired by the Protein Studies Research Program of the OMRF. Since the existing software (FRODO) for the Evans-Sutherland Computer Graphic System is written for a VAX computer, the availablility of such a computer in the OMRF will be essential for the operation of this system. There is not a VAX computer in the OMRF currently. (3) There is not a computer in OMRF devoted for scientific use. The IBM computer used by the OMRF business office is not suitable for research uses because the lack of appropriate softwares. The availability of a microVAX computer will be helpful for carrying out many research calculations in the areas of enzyme kinetics, statistics, data acquisitions, and others. The proposed computer and softwares will be accessible to the OMRF investigators by terminals located either in their laboratories or in their departments, dependent on the needs. The microVAX will be centrally located in the OMRF. The routine service and maintenance of the computer will be carried out by an OMRF paid personnel. An institutional committee will oversee its optimal operation and recommend its upgrading in the future.